Ooh Spooky!
by Love Believer
Summary: Laura, Hamtaro, Kana, and Oxnard go up the mountain to vist Mr.Yoshi's mother to hear a spooky story. On thier way home the story becomes real. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first story so if you think it stinks then post what you think in my reviews.

Laura, Hamtaro, Cona, and Oxnard were at Mr.Yoshi's (their teacher)  
mother's house on the mountain. They always liked going there on week-  
ends to here spooky old stories and getting scared out of thier socks.  
"Well," said Laura. "Start the story." "Okay." said Mr.Yoshi's mother.

" It all started when there was this girl named Keoni. Keoni had a pet hamster named Roxy. But the wierd thing about Keoni was that she had very bad tempermental problems. Even the slitest thing would make her angry. She wanted a hamster and when her parents said no she got so angry that now she only has one parent left! But that parent left bought her a hamster which is now named Roxy. She took her hamster to shool one day and showed her of to the other kids in school. One student got jelous beacause he was allergic to furry animals so his parents wouddn't buy him any pets that look cute and furry. Only ones that were hairless and ugly. So while Keoni wasn't looking the boy opened the cage door and Roxy escaped! When Keoni went to check her hamster,Roxy, she was gone! Keoni got so angry that she ran away from home. Now she travels everywhere to find the person who let her hamster loose and to find her hamster. And guess where she's looking now.  
HERE! RIGHT IN THE FOREST NEAR THIS VERY MOUNTAIN!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Laura, Hamtaro, Cona, and Oxnard all screamed in fright. Their hair stood up, thier bones chilled, and thier teeth chattered like jello on a motercycle on a hot day in July. 


	2. Chapter 2

This second chapter contains two charecters you might not be too familiar to. One of themis Travis. he is the boy that Laura likes and has black hair and wears a white shirt. Sometimes when Laura has fairy tale dreams he plays the prince. Another charecter is Ruberto. he first appeard in the last season or the newest season of Hamtaro. He has orange spiky hair and is mostly known as the boy who shows off in soccer. he was also in the Halloween epsiode and was the pirate and was the owner of the dog Samba. Well, enjoy!

Mr.Yoshi came back from the grocery store just hearing the two girls scream. "Mother have you been telling the girls scary stories again"  
"Yes. but that's beacause They wanted me to tell it to them"  
"Anyone want some watermelon?" asked Mr.Yoshi.  
"Sure!" everyone else said.

It soon got very dark and Laura and Kana (I realized that Cana is spelled with a k not c) had to go home.  
"It's getting dark and you two better get home," said Mr.Yoshi's Mother.  
"I think I should walk you guys home." Said Mr.Yoshi.  
"No, that's okay we can walk by ourselfs" Said laura.  
"Bye!" Said Kana.  
The two girls and thier hamster's walked home. It was very dark and the signs were hard to read.  
"I think that we should have let Mr.Yoshi walk us home" said kana.  
"Yeah." said laura.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching them.  
"Oh No! It'Keoni!" Hamtaro said to Oxnard.  
"I'm scared." Oxnard ducked in Kana's bag and Hamtaro did the same thing too. Then the bushes were ratteling.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls and thier hamsters screamed.  
"IT"S KEONI"  
Two boys came out of the bushes. They didn't look like girls so it doesn't seem like they were Keoni.  
"Oh Travis, Ruberto" Said Laura.  
"what are you doing here?" asked Kana.  
"Well, we were on a hike but we ended up getting lost." Travis explained 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! If you think this chapter is confusing then I just want to tell you that the person talking is Travis.

Flashback.  
"Are you sure it's good to go hike this mountain without any adults"  
I asked.  
"Of course." said Ruberto. "It's just a mountain. Besides you know the place, and I have a compass, a map , and a telescope thing"  
"You mean bonaculars"  
"Yeah, what you said. We also live near here. Besides don't you want to escape the city heat. It is the middle of summer anyway"  
"Uh right"  
"And the mountain isn't that big. I don't even really know if it is a mountain"  
Me and Ruberto hiked the mountain and we reached the top and it was getting dark. Then a big gust of wind came and blew the map away.  
"Oh no! How do we get down?" I asked.  
"That doestn't matter. Since we're on the top all we need to do is go down." Ruberto said.  
So we went down and took a break. we took our backpacks off and tried to find out where we were. then we heard a big growl and turned around.  
We found out that it was a bear. The bear started to tear apart our backpacks searching for food. We ran away and hid in the bushes. When we heard you guys we came out of the bushes, but we didn't mean to scare you. Now all we have is a flashlight." Travis told what happend. Suddenly they all heard footsteps. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no! It's Keoni!" said Laura and Kana at the same time.  
"Who's Keoni?" Ruberto asked.  
Laura and Kana briefly explaind the story of Keoni about how she destroid one of her parents and how she had a hamster.  
"Whao! Scary!" The footsteps came closer and then a face was reveald. It was Keoni!  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed.  
"I want your hamsters!" Keoni said.  
They all ran and Laura and Kana held to thier hamsters for dear life (literally). "Oh no!" said Hamtaro to Oxnard "We're going to be ghost chow! "Yeah, I better eat my last sunflower seed! krump krump krump"  
They all kept running.  
"I'm going to make sure that lady doesn't bother us anymore!" said Travis "She probobly doesn't like the light. She's probobly like a ghost or something. Ruberto hand me your flashlight"  
Ruberto handed the flashlight to Travis.  
"Be careful with this. It's the only thing we have left." said ruberto.  
Travis ran toward Keoni and shined the flashlight in hers eyes.  
The flashlight was a big camping flashlight, not a little AA battery flashlight.  
"Ah! How dare you do that"  
Keoni fell to the ground.  
"I'm not some stupid ghost"  
"Lets run while we can!" said Travis.  
They all ran deeper and deeper into the mountain's forest. There were many scary stories about the forest. There were hollow trees and yellow eyes lurking in the dark shadows of the night.  
They found an old looking abandoned log cabin.  
"Should we hide in there?" Laura asked "Well, we have no choice. Look! There's Keoni!" said Kana.  
They all hid in the cabin hoping they all would survive. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry go in that room!" said Kana.  
"Close the door!" said Laura.  
When the boys closed the door the door knob came off!  
This stroy is like the one were Mr.Yoshi's mother tells Laura and Kana about Ernie and Harold or whatever his name is.

"Oh no! We're probobly locked in!" said Kana.  
The place was silent. you couldn't even hear any of them breath. It was also dark. You could only see the light of the moon shining in the window and the face of a girl.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's Keoni!" they all screamed.  
" I want your hamsters...NOW!" Keoni broke through the windo and climbed inside.  
Wham! Ruberto kicked the wall in the cabin and made a big opening. "Lets Go!" They all jumped out and ran. The cabin was old so it was easy to smash.  
A big hollow log was coming there way. "Get ready to jump!" said Laura.  
They all jumped. Suddenly Travis tripped while jumping over the log.  
"AAAHHH!" "I want your hamster!" Keyoni said.  
"But I don't have a hamster!" travis said.  
"Find then! You seem pretty useless so I'll just have to let you go.  
after I destroy you! Too bad though, you seem like a cutie so I'll let you off easily"  
"Ugh"  
Keoni did something to Travis that must of hurt so he fell to the ground. "Where's Travis?" Laura asked.  
They turned around and saw what happend to Travis.  
"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" Keoni laughed.  
"Gee I never knew she was like this. I thought that she would be a quiet little girl with secret powers and dark circles around her eyes and black hair." said Ruberto. 


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile at Laura's house...

"What? You mean that their not home yet!" Mr.Yoshi called Laura's house to make sure Laura and Kana made it home safely. Kana's parents were over at Laura's house too. They were all worried. "Look! There's a news bulliten o the t.v.!" said Kana's mom.

T.V:  
"We interupt this special television program for some important news!  
LIVE ON THE MOUNTAIN!  
We have been getting strange reports of people complaining that they have been hearing strange noises here on the mountain. Here is what one of the calls sounded like:

Person: Excuse me, is this the police?  
Police: Yes Person: Well, I've been hearing screams and bumps hear on the mountain tonight and I'm wondering if you could come over hear and, uh,  
what do you call it, oh yeah investigate the place here.  
Police: We'll do our best.

That was the call and the police have just started searching. We're not quite sure what it is yet so we'll keep you posted. Lock all you're doors and close you're windows just to be safe. That was WRET NEWS LIVE!  
End of T.V.

"Oh No! said laura's mom. "What if that thing out there gets them"  
Both of the mothers started to bust into tears. "Don't worry," said Kana's dad. "The police are there. They have weapons and years of expeience I'll never be able to do"  
"Why did I let them do that?" Mr.Yoshi thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the forest... 

"Should we leave Travis?" Laura liked Travis she was worried what happend to him.  
"I think that we should worry about us." Ruberto like Laura. He was kind of jelous.  
"She's coming!" Kana just wanted to get out of there.  
They all ran again.  
Ruberto spotted a paper being blown by the wind. He stoped and it was blown to his feet. he picked it up.  
"Look! It's My ma-"  
Ruberto wasn't able to finish. He felt that there was somthing or someone behind him. Laura and Kana stopped running to see what Ruberto was saying. Then they saw that Keoni was behind Ruberto.

"I want your hamster!" Ruberto turned around and saw Keoni.  
She's not that bad looking, Ruberto thought.  
"I DON'T OWN A HAMSTER!"

"Well then, I'll just have to destroy then since your nothing of good use. But since your even better looking than that other guy I'll let you off easy. Instead I'll freeze you insted of letting you suffer in pain! I'll also even let you say any last words"  
"Did anyone ever tell you your kind of pretty"  
"Ooh what a gentleman. Oh Well!"  
Then Keoni froze Ruberto. Not froze in the cold way. Froze in the not able to move way. All that was left was Laura and Kana. And they did have a hamster.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter basically is about Hamtaro and Oxnard talking back and forth to each other. Sorry if it is too short.

"Oh no!" said Hamtaro to Oxnard.  
"I think that Keoni knows that Laura and Kana both have hamsters.  
"I know I'm really scared." said Oxnard.  
"This is really scary"  
"I think we're going to die"  
"Don't think so negativly"  
"Well, it's true"  
"You got a point there"  
"I better eat my last sunflower seed"  
"Do you have an extra one"  
"Yes."

Oxnard tossed over a sunflower seed to Hamtaro. It was easy beacause Laura and Kana were so close together because they were very scared.

"Krump,Krump,Krump!" Both of the hamsters munched thier last meal.  
"That was the best sunflower seed I ever tasted." said Hamtaro.  
"That's probobly the last sunflower seed I'll ever eat"  
"I'm thirsty"  
"Me too"  
"Great! We're going to die and we don't even have any water"  
"I guess so"  
"Man!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Laura and Kana were so scared that they didn't know what to do. All they did was just stand there. Who knows what Keoni was going to do to them. "Run Laura, Run!" Hamtaro tried to tell Laura to run but Laura didn't pay attention.  
"Run Kana, Run!" Oxnard did the same thing too.  
"Hey! You too"  
Keoni spotted Laura and Kana.  
"Give me your hamtster"  
"NO!" said Laura.  
"What did you say"  
"She said no!" Kana said.  
"I'm giving you until the count of ten to give me your hamsters"  
"I love my hamster Hamtaro!" Laura said. "1!" "I love my hamster Oxnard"  
"2"  
"I'll never give him to you"  
"3"  
"Me niether"  
"4"  
"We're never going to give our hamsters to you! You big ugly pile of useless"  
"That's it! If your not going to hand over your hamsters then I'll just have to make you do it"  
Keoni raised her hand and then black things started to surround Laura and Kana. 


	10. Chapter 10

With The Police... 

"Look! Over there"  
One of the policemen spotted something. When they came closer they found that it was Travis.  
"Come over here Mina." said one of the policemen.  
The docter came near Travis. "Well, he's still alive, but looks like he got knoked out pretty badly."  
They picked him up and put him in the ambulance. Then he was sent to the hospital.  
The policemen kept investigating. They couldn't really find any big clues. Then they spotted another figure. They came closer and it turned out that the figure was Ruberto. "Mina!" said the same policeman.  
"Look at this boy"  
Ruberto looked so creepy.

"Oh my gosh!" said Mina the docter.  
"What happend"  
"We have to take him to the hospitol quick before it's too late"  
The docters quickly sent him to the hospitol.  
"It's a small chance that he'll survive."  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"  
A distant scream was heard.  
"Hurry!" said another police man.  
"This might be our answer!"


	11. Chapter 11

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"  
Laura and Kana both screamed.  
The black things started to surround Laura and Kana.  
"This dark energy will disolve you leaving your hamsters to me! Isn't it dark and lovely"  
Keoni had strange powers and they got more powerful whe she got older.  
"NOW!" Five different policemen jumped out of the bushes and tackled Keoni.  
That of which caused Keoni's powers to stop, which freed Laura and Kana.  
"Whew! that was close!" said Kana. 


	12. Chapter 12

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"  
Laura and Kana both screamed.  
The black things started to surround Laura and Kana.  
"This dark energy will disolve you leaving your hamsters to me! Isn't it dark and lovely"  
Keoni had strange powers and they got more powerful whe she got older.  
"NOW!" Five different policemen jumped out of the bushes and tackled Keoni.  
That of which caused Keoni's powers to stop, which freed Laura and Kana.  
"Whew! that was close!" said Kana.  
"No!" said Keoni muffled under the policemen.  
"I want my hamster"  
Keoni suddenly bursted into tears.  
"Book her"  
said one of the policemen.  
They hancuffed Keoni.  
"Noo! I'll escape prison and I will get my hamster!(sob"  
Keoni would have used her powers but they were weak when she was sad.  
They put her in the super heavy duty police car to the super heavy duty jail.  
"Yay"  
said Hamtaro gleefully.  
"We're alive"  
"Hello Dolly"  
said Oxnard.  
"I didn't know you had a doll." Hamtaro was confused.  
"I don't have a doll. I just like saying that"  
said Oxnard.  
"Cool"  
"Hello Dolly"  
The two hamsters were happy and said Hello Dolly all the way home. 


	13. Chapter 13

At The House...

Knock, Knock, Knock!  
"Oh, I hope it's good news." said Laura's mother.  
Laura's dad went to open the door.  
"LAURA, KANA"  
said Laura's dad.  
"DAD!" said Laura.  
Kana and Laura both hugged Laura's dad.  
Laura's mom and Kana's parents ran to the door. Everyone was happy and hugged each other and they even hugged Hamtaro and Oxnard.  
"Thank goodness your alive!" said Laura's mom.  
"You guys were very brave"  
said Kana's dad.  
"You don't know how happy we are!" said Kana's mom.  
"You don't know how worried we are"  
said Laura's dad.

If you're thinking this is the end, there is a lot more to come! 


	14. Chapter 14

Two days Later...

"Bye Mom! I'm going to meet Kana at the hospitol to vist"  
Laura decided not to take Hamtaro taday. After what happend two days ago, she didn't know if he would want to go.

"Hey Kana! What's shaking"  
"I made a get well card for Ruberto and Travis"  
Kana said.  
kana showed the the two cards to Laura. The one for Ruberto had a hamster in a soccer jersey playing soccer. On the cover it said: Can't Wait Until You Get Back in the Game! On the inside it said:  
Get Well soon! The card for Travis had hamsters in soccer jerseys playing soccer badly and it said: We Can't Wait Until You Get Back To Guide Us To Victory! Inside it said Get Well Soon!  
"You can sign it if you want." said Kana.  
Laura got a pen from her bag and signed Get Well Soon! Your Friend Laura! She even drew a hamsters face next to her name.  
They walked to the hospitol and looked for thier rooms.  
"What room did you say they were in?" asked Kana.  
"The people at the service counter said B34 on floor 6"  
They went up the D elevator and then to floor 6 and looked for the room B34. "B34...B34...B34...Here it is." said Laura.  
"Hey I don't see anyone." said Kana "They checked out this morning." said one of the nurses.  
"Oh No"  
said both of the girls "You mean they're"  
"No. They left the hospitol"  
"Even Worse!" said Kana "No what I mean is that"  
"They're in the big place in the sky"  
said laura.  
"No They're admited out of the hospitol and are safely home"  
"Whew! That's better." said Kana.

The two girls left the hospitol. 


	15. Chapter 15

Laura and Kana walked home and passed by the soccer field.  
"Hey look! It's Travis and Ruberto"  
said Laura.  
They both walked towards them.  
"Hey guys!" said Laura.  
"Looks like you're feeling much better"  
"All they did was that they gave us this shot. But They told me that beacause obviously I didn't remember that"  
said Travis.  
"What's that"  
Ruberto said.  
"Oh it's a get well card I made but even though you're well have it"  
said Kana.  
Kana gave Travis and Ruberto each the cards. Then they both read it.  
"Hey that's relly neat"  
said travis.  
"HaHaHa! Funny"  
said Ruberto. "Hey want to pley some soccer"  
"Um okay"  
said Kana.  
All four kids ran into the field and began to play soccer.

So you see this story left on a happy note. They all survived, Ruberto and Travis were cured, and after another week hamtaro got over it and went with Laura where ever she went. But one thing hasn't been resolved. 


	16. The End!

In Jail...

"Mina, have you found out what was the cause of all this maddness"  
asked one of the policemen.

"Well, it turned out that when Keoni was still a baby, there was a major explosion near her house. Luckily she survived but it caused her to have tempermental problems. I've remember seeing her before when she was attmited to the hostpitol when she was a baby. I also checked her records." said Mina, the docter.  
Keoni was in one of the jail cells wearing a black and white jail outfit except that instead of pants it was a skirt. She threatend to electri-  
cute someone for it.  
"I'm going to escape here and find my hamster! and I'll take down any body who gets in my way! No matter who it is! Ha Ha Ha Ha! First I have to get out of this dump"  
Keoni was not going to stay in there.  
"Hey You!" said one of the policemen.  
"Try and stop me"  
said Keoni.  
She used the black energy to break through the jail cell. she also even knocked the policeman out of the way while doing it. Then she ran through the jail and escaped.  
"Now I'm going to find my cousin Ryoko so we can team up!" 


End file.
